Great Old Ones (Cthulhu Mythos)
Summary The Great Old Ones (often simply referred to as the Old Ones) are a group of unfathomably ancient and incredibly powerful alien beings who ruled over Earth long before man or any other species lay claim to it. Aside from their cosmic origins, the Great Old Ones often do not share much of anything in common, coming in many shapes and (almost always colossal) sizes, with fundamentally different natures. Due to their awesome power and near-incomprehensible biology, they are worshipped by numerous lesser entities as gods. However, even the Old Ones, being infinitely beyond the pathetic beings mankind would consider worthy of such a title, are not truly "gods", for their impossible might is nothing next to the seething and chaotic Outer Gods, who are to the Old Ones what the Old Ones are to a three-dimensional race such as humanity, if not even more incomprehensible. Without a doubt, the most well known amongst the Great Old Ones is the mighty Cthulhu, who slumbers in his city of impossible geometry beneath the ocean waves. However, it is suggested that Cthulhu is one of the least powerful Old Ones, being stated to only be capable of spying a faint glimpse of their true strength. Despite this, other Mythos stories introduce Old Ones who are on par with or inferior to Great Cthulhu, making it likely that, while certainly not the absolute weakest of the Old Ones, many of Cthulhu's "cousins" exceed him by a great deal. In fact, it is implied that the rest of existence can likely only spy them dimly as well, for the strongest of them exist unbound by the infinite dimensions of reality, allowing them to tread in a space between spaces, enacting their will on a reality that can never truly hope to behold them. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies Name: Varies, some remain entirely nameless Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Varies, inapplicable in almost all cases Age: Varies, many are unbound by the concept of time Classification: Absurdly ancient alien entities of immense power Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Regeneration (Low-Godly, likely much higher for those whose true forms are undimensioned and formless), Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Varies), Reality Warping, Telepathy, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Dream Manipulation, Large Size (Varies), for those undimensioned: Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1) Attack Potency: Varies (Very few specific Great Old Ones demonstrate direct combat or destruction feats, and when they do, it is often not the full extent of their power, making many difficult to precisely judge) Speed: Varies Lifting Strength: Varies Striking Strength: Varies Durability: Varies (Regeneration, Immortality, and transcending the concept of Death can make even the lesser Old Ones nigh-impossible to properly lay low) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal, as all Old Ones know everything going on in the universe at all times via their telepathy. Standard Equipment: Varies, though many have cults, worshippers, or lesser races to do their bidding Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Certain lesser/dimensioned Great Old Ones must enter a deathlike slumber if certain conditions are not currently being met Note: #Many Great Old Ones have specific powers or ones well beyond those listed here. The Powers and Abilities section of this page simply lists those that all, or at least the vast majority, of the Old Ones possess. #It has been decided that the High 4-C Rating for Great Old ones is invalid due to being a semantic misinterpretation. More can be explained here. Category:Characters Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Book Characters Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dream Users Category:Monsters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Demigods Category:Genderless Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings